


Fires of the Old World

by Ooflord21000



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Mild Horror, The Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, The Enclave - Freeform, mentions of human experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: Sometimes, there are doors that shouldn't be opened.Sometimes, there are beings that shouldn't be freed.After a small Brotherhood investigation force goes missing, The Sole Survivor is dispatched to investigate. If only he knew just what had been released.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Kudos: 2





	Fires of the Old World

“I don’t like this. Not one bit.” A man said. In his voice was not fear, but hesitance.

“Oh come on! We’ve done this plenty of times.” Another voice said playfully.

“Yeah, well normally we’re not in a secret bunker in the middle of nowhere.” The man reminded me.

These two individuals were members of the Brotherhood of Steel, a techno-religious paramilitary that controlled a large portion of the American Wasteland.

Currently these two individuals were in a bunker, deep within the Commonwealth of Boston, specifically the glowing sea, towards the edge of it. They really didn’t have much to worry about, as they were both equipped with T-60 Power Armor, the BoS Paladin variant.

Now, why in gods name would the Brotherhood send TWO paladins to investigate a single bunker that was apparently abandoned? 

It was actually very simple.

The bunker was streaming a recording of the Enclave Radio on an almost invisible frequency. 

This had been very worrying to the Brotherhood, as the Enclave had been one of its biggest enemies back in the day.

So here they were, investigating a bunker.

“So? We’re fully equipped with Laser Gatling guns, and T-60 Power Armor. What’s your average Enclave member have? A uniform and Plasma Pistol? Exactly.” The girl said, attempting to reassure her friend.

“You left out the X-01 Power Armor and Militarized Deathclaws…” The man said.

“I mean yeah, but- holy shit, that’s a big door.” The girl said in shock.

The door itself was more of a gate, roughly the size of a vault door.

“Uh, how do we open this thing?” The girl asked.

“Back at Raven rock, a fuck ton of the doors were all opened by the same voice command, let me try it.” The man explained before taking a step forward.

“God Bless America, God Bless the Enclave!” The man yelled.

A grinding sound was heard as the door lowered downwards, sinking into the ground.

“Huh, it worked.” The girl said, mildly surprised.

The paladins walked into the room, looking around. The first sign that something was wrong came in the form of what looked like a set of Brotherhood Sentinel Power Armor… melted to the floor. 

“Holy shit… I told you something was off about this place.” The man said.

Just then numerous lights kicked in, illuminating the small room entirely.

Throughout the room were what looked like various molten sets of Power Armour. Some from the Minutemen, some from the Atom Cats. In fact, just about every single organization in the Commonwealth had a Power Armor set melted somewhere.

“What the fuck…?” The girl said to herself, eyes wide under her helmet.

Both of the paladin's eyes were drawn to the centerpiece of the macabre scene. A large cryopod.

Before the two paladins could even consider what to do, the cryopod began to open, ever so slowly.

All of a sudden, the pod jerked open, the lights cutting out, leaving the paladins with nothing but the small lights on their armor.

Both lights were eaten by two yellow, glowing, predatory eyes.

[Fires of the Old World]

“Your coffee, sir.” Codsworth said as he handed the steaming cup to a man. This man was Nate Smith, the hero of the Commonwealth… as long as you’re human and sided with the Brotherhood of Steel.

“Thanks Codsworth.” Nate said as he took the cup. He then sat down onto the couch, flicking on the TV.

It was odd to be honest. One day the TV’s had all been fucked like normal, and the next, all of them tuned into a bizarre show called ‘Adventures of Six’. It apparently was airing from the Mojave, otherwise known as a ‘free zone’. 

“Hey Blue.” Piper said as she sat beside Nate. First thing Nate had done after the fall of the Institute was propose to Piper. And well… she’s here now right?

“Hey babe, how’s it going?” Nate asked.

The couple launched into regular banter that a married couple would have. All very sweet stuff.

This was interrupted by a sputtering from Nate’s Pip-Boy. An incoming call from Arthur Maxson. 

“One second, I gotta take this.” Nate announced as he brought the Pip-Boy up to the side of his head.

“Hello?”

“Sentinel, you’re needed on the Prydwen as soon as possible.” The Elder said before cutting the communication line.

“Well, looks like we’ll have to talk later. Maxson needs me back on the bird.” Nate explained as went to grab his uniform.

“Alright, see ya soon Blue.” Piper said with a smile.

Nate quickly got into his orange uniform and headed for the door. He walked out into the crowded area of Diamond City, which had expanded far outside of the baseball stadium with the help of the Brotherhood.

As per usual, there was a Vertibird waiting for him.

He climbed in, taking a seat.

“So, any idea what I’m getting called in for?” Nate asked the pilot.

“Nope, only that Maxson seemed pretty worried about it. Angry too, but mostly worried.” The pilot explained, shifting uncomfortably. 

“That can't be good…” Nate slowly said, only himself hearing the words.

The flight took a little bit, but soon Nate was walking onto the Prydwen.

“Ad Victoriam Knight.” Nate greeted the man guarding the door.

“Ad Victoriam sentinel.” The Knight responded.

Nate walked through the door, entering the large airship. He continued walking forwards, making his way to Maxson.

“Elder.” Nate greeted along with a Brotherhood salute.

“Ah, Sentinel. I’m glad you could arrive here on such short notice.” Maxson greeted in return, turning to face Nate.

“I have called you here with grave news. I dispatched two Star Paladins to a bunker that was sending out… worrying signals. They have yet to return, leaving me to fear the worst. I intend to send you out to investigate.” Mason explained.

Nate took a moment to think up a response before speaking.

“What were the signals?” Nate asked.

“An Enclave broadcast that aired in the Capital Wasteland.” The Elder explained.

This news was obviously worrying to Nate. The Enclave? If such a dangerous force was returning, they needed to be stopped.

“I’ll get to it. Ad Victoriam.” Nate agreed.

“Ad Victoriam Sentinel.” Maxson said, returning the salute.

Nate made his way up to the workshop of the ship, he had to give the order for his heavy armor to be reconstructed. No way he was going to walk into what may have been a highly populated enemy base with only combat armor.

“Proctor.” Nate greeted the woman.

“Ah, I take it you’re here with an order?” Ingram asked.

“Yes, I need my heavy armor assembled. Here is a list of the specifics.” Nate explained, handing the list to Ingram.

“Alright, I should have this put together in about two hours.” Ingram explained as she looked over the list.

Nate nodded before walking to the canteen. He sat down and began to write a log entree for his new quest.

[Down with the Enclave]

‘Maxson told me about the loss of two Paladins in a bunker streaming Enclave radio signals. I should go investigate, and hopefully shut down whatever operation is happening there.’


End file.
